deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Locus (Red vs Blue)
Locus is a former villain, and now a neutral character, in Rooster Teeth's web series, Red vs Blue. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Locus VS Big Boss * Locus vs Colonel Radec (Completed) * Locus vs Emerald Sustrai * Locus vs The Predator * Locus (RvB) vs Roman Torchwick * Locus vs Karone * Locus vs Widowmaker (Completed) With Felix * Junkrat and Roadhog vs Felix and Locus Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 2 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Darth Vader (Star Wars) * Deathstroke (DC Comics) * The Meta (Red vs. Blue) * Mukuro Ikusaba (Danganronpa) * Relius Clover (BlazBlue) * The Punisher (Marvel) * The Sniper (Team Fortress 2) * Widowmaker (Overwatch) * Garrus Vakarian (Mass Effect) History Death Battle Info Background *Real Name: Samuel Ortez *Height: Unknown *Weight: Unknown *Age: Unknown *So badass, he gets eaten by a shark, then rides it into battle Arsenal * SRS99-S5 AM Sniper Rifle: '''A semi-automatic sniper-rifle capable of going through energy shields and high-density armor. Locus shows exceptional marksmanship with it, able to shoot a grenade mid-air with it. * '''Railgun: '''A weapon/accelerator that fires high explosive rounds at incredible speeds. The Railgun was used by Locus to severely injure/incapacitate both Sarge and Agent Washington when it used at long ranges. It is most likely more lethal at shorter ranges. * '''M45D Tactical Shotgun: '''A 5-shell pump-action shotgun that fires 8-gauge magnum shells that can kill a Spartan in one shot at close range. * '''M6H2: '''A semi-automatic 12-round magnum pistol capable of shooting through solid concrete with ease and still be lethal. * '''SAW: '''A 72-round light machine gun typically used for heavy engagements. This is Locus's preferred weapon. * '''Sticky Detonator: '''A type of grenade launcher that is in the form of a unique pistol. The detonator fires C-4 grenades that attach to the first thing it comes into contact with and has short timer for the grenade. * '''Incineration Cannon: '''A shoulder-fired cannon that fires five streams of explosive particles in a tight spread which release in four different directions upon detonation. The explosive particles then detonate again individually, increasing the effective radius of the initial explosion. This can be used to destroy tanks. It can fire two rapid shots or charged into one devastating blast. * '''Type-1 Energy Sword: A two pronged plasma sword that was initially constructed to be a key to unlock temples and can also block bullets. The sword is special due to the fact that only one person is able to use it. Anyone else that tries to use the sword other than Locus, the blade will go back into the hilt. * '''Cloak: '''An armor enhancement that turns the wearer invisible although the wearer uncloaks if they choose to fire their weapon while using the cloak. * '''Grav Boots: '''An armor enhancement that allows the user to release their own form of artificial gravity to the soles of their boots in order to keep balance and attach to surfaces. Feats * Incapacitated much of the Blood Gulch Crew including Donut, Sarge, and Agent Washington * Took on armed thugs alongside Felix * Is feared by both the New Republic and even the Federal Army of Chorus before his true alligence was revealed * Implied that he killed the previous leaders of the Federal Army of Chorus * Is able to hold his own against Agent Washington and Agent Carolina in both terms of weapons and hand-to-hand combat. * Shot a grenade out of the air. * Survived the UNSC Tartarus crashing on top of him with the help of Felix. * Was eaten by a shark but somehow got out of the shark and rode it into battle. * Rescued Lopez's head before it could be sucked into a Black Hole * With help from Grif, helped break the Blood Gulch Crew out of imprisonment * Uppercuts Carolina so hard she goes flying into the air and lands quite some distance away * Knocks down Washington with a single headbutt * Dodges multiple point blank magnum shots * Was stabbed in the shoulder with a knife and it didn't seem to hinder his fighting abilities in the slightest * Getting shot in the shoulder with a DMR didn't seem to do much to him * Survives a near point blank frag grenade * Jumps high into the air * Fast enough to keep up with Carolina in combat, who can casually do things like this and blitz an entire squad of soldiers without getting hit once Faults * Suffers from PTSD * Has yet to show any proficiency in his newly acquired energy sword. * Has been outsmarted by evenly matched opponents. * His new moral code dictates that he doesn't kill, even when he has a clear shot at someone Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Armored Characters Category:Assassin Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Gun Wielders Category:Internet Shows Combatants Category:Male Category:Marksman Category:Military Combatants Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Rooster Teeth Characters Category:RVB Characters Category:Snipers Category:Soldier Category:Sword Wielders